1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moxibusting implement and more particularly, this invention is an improvement over Korean Utility Model application No. 98-3323 of which I am an inventor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4., the traditional moxibusting implement is manufactured by adhering an exfoliation paper(110) with a receiving hole(111) to a lower paper-board(120) with a receiving hole(121). A filter paper(130) is then adhered to on the lower paper-board and an upper paper-board(140) with a receiving hole (141) is adhered onto the filter paper in that order. Then a silver paper(150) with a receiving hole(151) is adhered to the upside of the upper paper-board and then a moxa(160) to the upside of the silver paper, respectively. The silver paper is adhered to the upside of the upper paper-board in order to prevent the upper paper board from igniting after a moxa is completely burned. However, this implement has many problems in that the silver paper is expensive and is neither burned up nor decays after use, which leads to environmental pollution. Also, since said moxibusting implement adheres the filter paper between the upper paper board and the lower paper board by applying adhesives to both board-papers, the filter paper could not perform its function practically due to the holes of the filter paper being clogged by the adhesive.
As shown in FIG. 5, said Korean utility model application No. 98-3323 has been filed prior to the filing of the present application in order to solve the above problems of said moxibusting implement. Said moxibusting implement(200) is manufactured by adhering non-woven fabric(220/230) to the upper and lower sides of a mud support(210) that has a receiving hole(211) and then adhering an exfoliation paper(240) to the lower side of the non-woven fabric(230) and then a moxa onto the non-woven fabric(220), respectively. However, said moxibusting implement has a drawback in that the non-woven fabric separates from the mud support due to the drying of the mud support with the passage of time.